My Beloved Eight Years Old
by Odult Maniac
Summary: Judulnya jelek ya :( maaf kalo ada kesalahan pada judul :( / "Nikmati hukumanmu nanti, Luhannie " Sehun menyeringai lebar. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih membeku dengan keringat mengucur deras. Jika Sehun kecil berkata 'hukuman', itu adalah neraka dunia terkejam dalam dunianya! 'Oh God save meee'. This HunHan. Pedo!Luhan :D


My Beloved 8th Year Old

Cast : HunHan

Genre : Drama (?)

Rate : M

Warn : ini FF YAOI semi M :D sama semi BDSM -_-. Luhan!pedo n Sehun yang jadi bocah 8 tahunnya. Ini sudah pernah Yeun post dipesbuk tapi versi pendek. Padahal cuma iseng ehh banyak yang suka #mungkin?

Haha.. baiklah selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review

.

.

"Sehun~"

Seorang namja nan lucu engan rambut mangkuk sewarna dengan madu, merengek manja pada bocah yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya.

"Wae, Lu?"

Namja manis itu mem_pout_ bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau yang menjadi seme sih? 'Kan aku lebih tua dua belas tahun darimu."

Bocah itu hanya menggendikkan bahu.

"Molla.." ujarnya cuek, mengabaikan dengusan kencang namja manis disampingnya.

"Aku tidak terima!"

Brak!

Sehun menatap datar sekaligus dingin pada sipelaku penggebrak meja. "Katakan sekali lagi."

Glup!

Gelengan kasar menjadi jawaban Sehun.

"T-tidak, Sehun-ah.."

"Katakan, Luhan. Atau aku-"

"Ahh~ sshh.."

Luhan menggelinjang geli. Bagian selatan tubuhnya diremas oleh tangan mungil Sehun. Bocah delapan tahun dengan tinggi yang hampir menyamai Luhan -_-

Sehun menyeringai.

"Look! Siapa yang sensitive disini." Ujarnya _stay_ dengan seringai kemenangan.

Tangan mungik itu tak henti meremas bagian selatan Luhan. Namja manis itu mengumpat karena tubuhnya melemas.

"Ahh.. Stop Hunnie~"

"Tidak."

Arrgghh~

Luhan ingin sekali membentur kepala Sehun pada meja terdekat.

Sayangnya Luhan tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada kekasih mungilnya.

"Kau harus mengakui kehebatanku ketika memuaskanmu, Hannie~"

Heh..

Si polos Sehun berkata begitu?

Luhan menyesal karena sudah mengenalkan _making out_ pada Sehun.

"N-nehh.. Ahh.."

Luhan mendesah kecewa. Ia kehilangan ketika Sehun menghentikan remasannya.

"Eommaaa~"

Sehun turun dari atas sofa saat mendengar suara eommanya memanggil.

Luhan mengerjap. Ia memandang sendu miliknya yang menggembung dibalik celana. Jika eomma Sehun pulang berarti..

"Luhan, gomawo sudah menjaga anak auntie.."

"Cheonmanayo auntie.." Luhan memamerkan senyuman manisnya. Matanya menangkap seringai _evil_ Sehun yang memberinya tatapan polos.

'Bocah bedebah!'

"Eomma, aku ingin main di apartement Luhan hyung. Boleh nee~?" Sehun mengeluarkan _aegyo attack_nya.

Luhan melotot.

Siaga satu untuknya.

"Tentu asalkan Luhan hyungmu tidak keberatan. Bagaimana Luhan-ah?"

"A-aa nde. Boleh saja, auntie.." jawab Luhan sedikit tergagap. Bagaimana tidak? Bocah albino itu menatapnya tajam.

Eomma Sehun mengangguk. Meninggalkan Luhan yang membeku ditempat sebelum memberinya pesan untuk bersabar meghadapi Sehun yang nakal.

"Nikmati hukumanmu nanti, Luhannie~"

Sehun menyeringai lebar. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih membeku dengan keringat mengucur deras.

Jika Sehun kecil berkata 'hukuman', itu adalah neraka dunia terkejam dalam dunianya!

'Oh God save meee!'

.

.

.

At apartement Luhan

"Khh.. ngkhh.."

Lenguhan tertahan menggema dalam sebuah kamar yang cukup luas. Luhan memejam erat matanya. Berkonsentrasi pada 'sesuatu' pada tubuhnya.

"Yah! Yah! Ke kiri ke kiri ya! Omo, sebelahnya.. Ya! Aishh.."

Gerutuan berisik bocah kecil diatas ranjang tengah sibuk dengan sebuah psp terdengar nyaring.

Luhan ingin sekali menangis.

'Bocah tengik!' umpatnya.

"Waeyo, Lu? Menikmati hukumanmu?" Seolah mendengar, Sehun menyahuti umpatan Luhan.

"Kkhh.."

Luhan mengerang. Rongga mulutnya mati rasa. Sekedar menelan salivapun tidak sanggup. Apalagi berbicara?

"Ck.." Sehun membanting pspnya asal.

Psp malang itu menjadi korban kedua Sehun. Tangannya bersedekap dengan dagu terangkat.

"Jangan remehkan aku, Lu."

Smirk mengerikan yang akan selalu Luhan kutuk keberadaannya. Luhan yakin teman hitam Sehun yang mengajari Sehun.

Ingin tahu keadaan Luhan?

_Naked._

Kedua tangan terikat pada teralis melintang bekas ayunan milik Luhan yang telah rusak. Ikatan tali yang membuat Luhan untuk berdiri setengah terpaksa dengan ikatan tangan menggantung.

Matanya ditutup dengan kain panjang warna gelap. Wajah Luhan merah sempurna berhiaskan peluh. Desahan nikmat dari bibir _plump_ dengan lekuk _piltrhum_ sempurna itu tertahan _gag ball_ cukup besar. Leher jenjangnya dihiasi kalung berduri dibagian luaran. Layaknya _puppy_ binal.

"Hrrhhmmhh.."

Luhan mengerang sambil mencengkeram erat ikatan pada tangannya. 'Sesuatu' pada _manhole_nya menghantam keras prostatnya. Dirinya sadar bagian pergelangan tangan manisnya itu pasti lecet parah sekarang. Ini tidak akan berhasil. Luhan butuh pelampiasan. Ia tersiksa akibat _nipples_nya ditempeli _vibra_ berbentuk kapsul dengan _power_ maksimum.

Mata polos Sehun menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuh Luhan. Menatap bagaimana indahnya lelehan saliva Luhan yang berjelajah perlahan menuruni leher sampai dada. Keringat yang mengucur deras diwajah membasahi anak rambut Luhan. Dan bagaimana erangan tersiksa Luhan karena miliknya menegang sempurna yang dibiarkan begitu saja.

Tapi, ada yang berbeda..

"Hng.."

Sehun tersenyum miring. Berdecak singkat melihat junior Luhan yang ia ikatkan menggunakan pita berwarna _pink!_ Pita itu terikat dengan bentuk melingkari hingga pangkal junior Luhan.

Pukul lima sore.

Itu artinya sudah hampir empat jam Sehun memberi sedikit teguran pada Luhan.

Hah, hanya masalah kecil, boy!

Jangan pernah menyalahkan Sehun. Salahkan Luhan yang berani meremehkannya.

Ia bocah polos?

Tidak saudara-saudara.

Yah, tidak banyak juga sih! Hanya sebatas _making out_, bermain dengan _toys,_ atau sekedar bercumbu. Dalam hati Sehun mengakui ia hanya bocah delapan tahun. Saat pertama kali Luhan menyentuhnya, instingnya bekerja lebih cepat dengan membalik keadaan. Luhan gagal mendapat _top_, karena Sehun memenangkan posisi dominan atas namja cantik itu.

Hell..

"Khh..nghh..hhh.."

Sehun beranjak dari ranjang. Melepas atribut yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Lalu berjalan mendekati kekasih cantiknya.

Cup..

Mengecup manis saliva Luhan yang belum berhenti mengalir. Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Hkkhh.."

"Sabarlah, cantik.."

Jemari kurus Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan merona merah padam. Kepala Luhan tertunduk lemas. Berulang kali ia mencoba mendorong benda bulat sialan itu dengan lidah agar keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi tidak berhasil.

'Ya tuhaann.. Kenapa aku begini..' batin Luhan miris. Sungguh tak habis pikir. Dengan mudah ia takluk dengan Sehun yang bahkan jauh lebih muda darinya. Alisnya bertaut ketika Luhan tanpa sengaja mengatup rektumnya. Menjepit benda yang bersarang dalam _hole_nya.

Menyesal?

Entahlah.. Luhan sendiri heran dengan dirinya. Pertama kali iris rusanya menemukan sosok Sehun berdiri angkuh didepan apartementnya, darahnya berdesir. Air muka _flat._ Rambut acak hitam kelam. Sebelah tangan terselip dalam kantung celana depan. Dengan jaket putih bercorak hitam abstrak serta kaus putih berleher rendah yang sangat pas pada tubuh berisi Sehun. Dadanya cukup bidang untuk ukuran anak seusia Sehun. Lengan jaket yang disengaja Sehun tarik sedikit hingga mendekati Sehun nyaris albino dan Sehun memiliki rahang tegas sempurna. Hanya seperti itu saja, Luhan nyaris kehilangan oksigen!

"Sayang.."

Tubuh Luhan menegang. Suara cempreng sedikit berat berdengung ditelinganya.

Rrrr.. Rrrr..

"Akhh.."

Luhan mengerang. Sehun menggoyang vibra kapsul yang bertengger pada _nipples_nya.

'Ahhh.. Sehunhhh..'

Seandainya ia tidak terikat begini, Luhan bersumpah akan menekan kepala Sehun ke dadanya dan mendekap erat hingga Sehun kehabisan nafas!

Airmata Luhan mengalir karena ia tidak tahan lagi. Membuat kain penutup matanya basah.

"Aku akan mengakhiri ini jika kau berjanji tidak nakal padaku."

Luhan mengangguk pasrah. Memberontak percuma.

Jemari kecil Sehun mencengkeram _gag ball_ dalam mulut Luhan dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan.

"Khh..ppahh..ahhh..hah.."

"Letih baby? Kusarankan agar kau diam dan nikmati ini.."

Luhan lagi-lagi mengangguk.

Sehun mengelus bibir ranum Luhan. Memandang kagum lekuk sempurna bibir itu. Seperti bibir seekor rusa binal yang mengundang rubah untuk mengecupnya.

Chu~

Bibir Sehun menangkup celah bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya. Sangat pas. Sehun menempelkannya dengan lembut. Luhan tidak merespon apapun. Ia terlalu letih hanya untuk sekedar membalas kecupan Sehun.

"Umh.."

Sehun mulai melumat. Kedua tangannya memeluk leher namja cantik itu. Lumatan yang tadinya hanya kecupan lembut,berujung menjadi kecupan yang memanas. Mulutnya mendorong bibirnya agar semakin dalam menyesap bibir manis Luhan. Bocah kecil itu entah sejak kapan mengenal libido lebih baik dari namja dewasa didepannya ini.

"Nghh.. hnhh.."

Luhan mengerang. Tangan kecil Sehun mempermainkan kepala juniornya. Menarik kecil pita-pita sialan yang melingkar disana. Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan mengerang lebih keras saat juniornya bergesekan dengan junior mungil Sehun. Nafas Luhan naik turun. Luhan ingin lebih. Ini tidak cukup hanya sekedar memuaskan libidonya yang terlajur menaik.

"Umph.. Sehunh..akh.."

Lidah mungil si bocah pengeksploitasi mulutnya menyeruak goa hangatnya yang pegal luar biasa. Benda lunak itu memijat lidahnya yang pasrah didalam sana. Mengelus dan mengusap langit – langit mulutnya. Luhan merasa ia dimanjakan. Apalagi Sehun mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Hngh.. mpphah..hah.."

Benang saliva tercipta ketika Sehun melepas tautan mulut mereka. Sehun menyatukan dahinya sembari mengatur nafas. Tangan kecilnya berusaha menggapai belakang kepala Luhan. Melepas ikatan penutup mata Luhan.

"Hyung, maafkan Sehun~"

Mata kecil itu menampilkan binar polos ketika mata mereka saling beradu pandang.

Luhan tersenyum disamping kelelahannya.

"Gwaenchana.. Tapi-"

Mata Luhan melirik kebawah lalu ganti melirik Sehun penuh arti. Sehun menyeringai.

"Ingin kupuaskan sesuatu itu, Luhan?" Sehun meniup wajah Luhan.

Ugh, Luhan tersenyum nakal. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan kiri membuat rambut Luhan yang sedikit panjang menyamarkan keberadaan matanya. Ia melirik bocah kecil kekasihnya dengan _smirk_ menggoda. Luhan menggigit bibirnya sambil mendesah.

"Lakukan Sehun.."

Slurp!

Sehun terkekeh. Lidah Luhan menjilat permukaan bibirnya. Namja cantik kekasihnya sungguh luar biasa binal..

(Hufftt.. Yeun gakuattttt huhuhu ToT)

Cup

Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya hingga berlutut tepat berhadapan dengan junior Luhan.

Mata kecil itu menatap junior Luhan yang sangat basah oleh precum. Merah merona seperti wajah si pemilik. Sehun memegang kedua paha Luhan sebelum menggigit ujung ikatan pita. Lalu menariknya perlahan hingga pita itu terlepas.

"Akh.. Sehunhh.."

Luhan melenguh. Ia merasakan lidah hangat Sehun menjilati keseluruhan juniornya bergantian. Basah, miliknya basah saliva Sehun. Bocah kecil itu seolah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sambil menjilati junior Luhan, ia juga memainkan _twinsball_ Luhan. Meremas lembut dengan tetap tidak melupakan pekerjaannya menjilati dan mengemut singkat benda ereksi Luhan.

"Akhh..ahh.. Ssehunh.."

Tubuh Luhan menggelinjang hebat saat titik sensitifnya dipermainkan bersamaan. Luhan menggerakkan dadanya biarpun percuma. Ia ingin vibra kapsul itu bergeser menggesek sedikit _niples_nya. Disamping berkonsentrasi akan rangsangan Sehun, ia mengetatkan _hole_nya. Menghisap 'sesuatu' yang bersarang disana.

"Sehunhh.."

Dibawah sana, perlahan mulut kecil Sehun melahap junior Luhan yang tidak terlalu besar. Sehun berhasil memasukkan separuh milik Luhan kedalam mulutnya. Ia membasahi lagi junior Luhan dengan salivanya agar bisa lebih mudah memasukkan separuh junior Luhan. Sebelum mulai memaju-mundurkan mulutnya, Sehun meraih ujung 'sesuatu' yang bersarang dalam _hole_ Luhan dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

JLEB!

"Akhh..ahh..hknghh.."

Sehun berhasil memasukkan junior milik Luhan hingga mendekati pangkalnya bersamaan dengan mendorong 'sesuatu' dalam _hole_ Luhan sekali hentak. Bocah kecil itu mulai menghisap dan memaju – mundurkan kepalanya setelah menjeda sesaat. Tangannya tak lupa melesakkan 'sesuatu' pada _hole_ Luhan hingga tepat mengenai titik prostat Luhan.

Karena kesulitan, Sehun menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mencengkeram pangkal junior Luhan yang tidak berhasil masuk dalam jangkauan mulutnya.

"Anghh.. oouh.."

"Emphthh.."

Keduanya mendesah. Luhan hanya mampu melampiaskan kenikmatan mulut kecil Sehun dengan menggenggam erat tali yang masih membelenggunya. Matanya terpejam erat. Bibirnya setengah terbuka meraup udara. Nafas Luhan terengah. Alisnya terkadang bertaut saat Sehun menggesekkan gigi kecilnya.

"Eungh ahh.."

Dibawah sana, Sehun menikmati kulumannya. Menghisap dan menyapukan lidahnya sembari memasuk-keluarkan vibrator dalam _hole _Luhan.

Satu sisi namja cantik itu tersiksa dengan _hole_nya yang dihantam benda karet yang digerakkan Sehun. Menumbuk berulang prostatnya. Tempo lambat seperti ini membuat Luhan frustasi. Jarak klimaksnya bisa menjauh. "Percepath ahh..lagihh.."

Mengerti, Sehun mencoba mempercepat hisapannya serta melesakkan semakin intens vibrator pada _manhole_ Luhan. Tangannya yang bertumpu pada ujung pangkal junior Luhan ikut memompa bersamaan. Bahkan Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika menikmati rasa kulit manis Luhan. Lidahnya tanpa rasa jijik menelan rasa gurih precum yang keluar dari junior Luhan.

"Eumphtt..hmph.."

"Aghh.. Sehunhh..hampirhhh.."

Luhan merasakan sesuatu hendak melesak keluar. Ditengah kesadarannya yang menipis, Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan hisapan yang dilakukan Sehun.

Otot-otot syaraf rectum Luhan terasa semakin dekat mengirimkan sinyal klimaks pada otaknya. Sehun dapat merasakannya. Pangkal junior Luhan mengejang. Sehun semakin brutal mendorong vibrator itu hingga..

"Ah..ahh.. Sehuuuunn nnnggghhhh.."

Sehun melepaskan kulumannya namun tangan kecilnya tetap mengocok junior Luhan yang berkedut. Ia memejamkan mata saat lahar panas Luhan menyembur kuat tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Ughh..mmhphhh.."

Luhan mendesah lega. Berbeda dengan Sehun.

"Aishh.. Banyak sekali, Luhan." Sehun mengibaskan wajahnya kekanan – kekiri. Berusaha menyingkirkan cairan milik Luhan tanpa harus menyentuhnya.

Masa bodoh. Luhan tak perduli setan kecil itu mengumpat padanya.

E

N

D


End file.
